<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What holds us together by IndigoJuly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864338">What holds us together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly'>IndigoJuly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Lucy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans!Maggie, but this turned into general director sanvers romance and, everyone is trans because I say so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's with Alex and Lucy that Maggie feels whole. </p><p>Or, soft and romantic director sanvers where everyone is low-key trans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What holds us together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know the drill- Alex is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, and genderfluid!Lucy also goes by Leon and he/him and is inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedWarrior/pseuds/DisplacedWarrior">DisplacedWarrior</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie">NerdsbianHokie</a>. And to round it out, I am also featuring Maggie as a trans woman, borrowed from NerdsbianHokie as well (thanks dude!).</p><p>Best paired with your favorite romantic dessert of choice because depending on your tolerance, this fic may be mildly cavity-inducing? (Or maybe I just have a low tolerance...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It still jarred her sometimes—what she saw when she stared back at the mirror.</p><p>Because too many years of her life were underscored by pain, rejection, and shame. It felt like they were chained to her, sometimes. Cut deep into her bones.</p><p>Today was one of those days. A day where her body wasn’t what she expected when she looked. But it was jarring in a good way.</p><p>Because she still remembered a time when she would stare in the mirror and catalogue everything out of place. Planned how to distract with clothes and hair and makeup and body language and attitude.</p><p>But now, looking filled her up with something she could hardly describe—joy, happiness, euphoria—the words felt insignificant compared to the way she <em> soared. </em></p><p>That’s not to say it didn’t still get to her, though.</p><p>For as much as she loved herself now, it was hard to overt her eyes from the memory of glares that burned into her, to muffle her ears against the echo of voices that jeered at her, to ease the ache of long-healed wounds inflicted on her. </p><p>But she wasn’t alone with that burden, not anymore. Now, she was enveloped in the love that was Alex and Lucy. </p><p>They worshipped her body in the light and she was unafraid of their gaze, unafraid of their words, unafraid of their touch.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Alex smiled as they cupped her cheeks, stroking the dimples that appeared.</p><p>“Magnificent,” Lucy murmured into her ear as her hands roamed across the swell of Maggie’s breasts, and her breath caught.</p><p>“Perfect.” Alex voice ghosted over her lips before they were captured in a searing kiss.</p><p>“Our gorgeous girl,” as Lucy’s hands dropped to her hips, thumbs dragging across the skin above her waistband.</p><p>And with each caress, they slowly broke down the chains shackling her to her insecurities, her pain, her dysphoria.</p><p>With each spoken word, they reminded her of how much she was desired for exactly who she was.</p><p>And when she came undone beneath their touch, she was filled with everything <em> Alex </em> and <em> Lucy</em>.</p><p>And made whole in every sense of the word.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she wanted to laugh at how lucky they were—three polyamorous queer people, none of them cis, all of them fucked up a little (maybe a lot), somehow drawn together by something indescribable. Maggie wasn’t sure if she really believed in fate, but this seemed like it was as close as it was going to get.</span>
</p><p>For as much as they completed her, she completed them, and they completed each other.</p><p>
  <span>Because when Lucy sat them down to share that sometimes she wasn’t a woman, and after she spoke while hiding fear behind a mask of calm, the result was her knowing that Maggie and Lucy still loved her. That they never wanted to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>The first time he said his name, they held him a little closer at the rush of emotion, at the rush of freedom.</p><p>When Alex stumbled out of the closet again, nervous hands and heart, Maggie and Lucy held them up just as tightly, with just as much love.</p><p>Maybe it was fate. But Maggie liked to think that this was something <em> they </em> created. The three of them <em> had </em> created it, really. </p><p>Because each tender, comforting moment was paired with one of vulnerability and trust. Or one of anger and frustration that they talked through. Or one of any of the other emotions and thoughts they shared because this was a <em> relationship </em> and no, neither Maggie nor Alex nor Lucy would walk out.</p><p>So, sure. There was something romantic about being destined. But there was something more powerful in choosing it, fighting for it, and coming out with love each and every time.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, babe.” Alex walked up behind her, meeting her eyes in the full length mirror. Their hands came up to rest comfortably on Maggie’s hips and their lips lingered on her cheek in a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>“Morning, handsome,” Maggie whispered, tender and quiet in the morning light.</p><p>She saw how Alex blushed, how their head dipped to shy away from the compliment, how their eyes shined with vulnerability before falling shut. They smiled against her shoulder, eyes closed. “Handsome, huh? Take a look at yourself, gorgeous.”</p><p>
  <span>And now it was Maggie’s turn to scoff lightly.</span>
</p><p>“You two are the worst.” A grumpy Lane behind them, rolling around in the otherwise empty bed. “What do I need to do to convince you two that you’re both breathtaking?”</p><p>“And what about you?” Maggie spun around to face the bed, taking Alex with her. “Gorgeous or handsome today?”</p><p>The covers shifted around until a mess of brown hair popped up from beneath. “Handsome,” Leon murmured after a moment.</p><p>“You’re so handsome, Lee,” Maggie said to him too, Alex echoing the words.</p><p>“Come back to bed.” Leon’s hand snaked out from underneath the covers to flop his arm on to the empty space next to him.</p><p>
  <span>It was just shy of a whine and as much as Maggie would love to tease him about it, she too wouldn’t mind the warmth of both her partners under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you asked so nicely,” she said, eyebrow raised even though Leon’s face was tucked into the covers again.</span>
</p><p>She settled to the left of Leon, Alex to his right, because he had since rolled into the center, seeking the lingering warmth of their bodies.</p><p>“Spoons.” He pulled Maggie against the length of his body and she melted into the sensation.</p><p>
  <span>“So demanding,” Alex muttered, (“You like it, Danvers.”) but by the way Leon sighed contentedly against Maggie’s neck, they must have held him anyway.</span>
</p><p>It was in these moments too, where she felt especially happy in her body, especially whole.</p><p>Because the world was just the three of them, spinning in endless lazy circles, brought together by a force of attraction so strong and held together by the strength of their own hands, heads, hearts—they could never be ripped apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written because I felt like I was neglecting Maggie but am shamelessly using these characters to project my own trans musings onto. Hence, a trans!Maggie fic. Because this headcanon is wonderful and I thrive off of making every character trans. And then it unexpectedly turned into a romantic, slightly poetic mess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>